


Finally

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: Texts From The “HOW DO I ASK OUT GRANTAIRE?????” Chat [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre Just Wants This To Be Over With, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Gen, Grantaire Is Bad At Feelings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Texting, Éponine Is Done With All The Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: DoctorMoth: *clapping*Dat-Poet: *standing ovation*Courf-HEY-rac: *happy sobbing & clapping*





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> this is what we're going with I guess  
> this is the longest work in the series be proud of me

**Enjolras** has added **ArtDude** to _“Help Me”_

 

**NineNine:** welcome r

 

**ArtDude:** Ponine why the /fuck/ are you here

 

**NineNine:** idk

 

**DoctorMoth:** @Enjolras, please explain

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** sorry about locking u in a closet

 

**ArtDude:** It’s cool

 

**NineNine:** enjolras has been typing for since he added grantaire to the group chat and i’m concerned  

 

**ArtDude:** am I allowed to look through the chat or

 

**Enjolras:** Grantaire, I am really sorry.

 

**NineNine:** it took you like seven minutes to write that?

 

**Enjolras:** No. It took me seven minutes to write a very long message, which I then deleted.

 

**Dat-Poet:** okay but why is r here

 

**Enjolras:** Grantaire and I kissed.

 

**DoctorMoth:** we know

 

**ArtDude:** yeah, sorry bout that enjolras

 

**Enjolras:** You don’t need to apologize, I very much enjoyed kissing you. But I shouldn’t have assumed you would want to kiss me.

 

**ArtDude:** wait you liked kissing me

 

**Enjolras:** Yes.

 

**ArtDude:** and you ran away because you thought I didn’t want to kiss you?

 

**Enjolras:** Yes.

 

**NineNine:** oh my god both of you are idiots

 

**ArtDude:** maybe we should talk alone @Enjolras

 

**Enjolras:** Okay.

 

**Dat-Poet:** i leave for a couple of minutes to water my plants and i come back to this

 

**DoctorMoth:** pretty much

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** cosette and musichetta  just yelled at me and i haven’t been this afriad since i was 9

 

**NineNine:** this is why we don’t lock people in closets courf

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** I mean, it worked

 

**DoctorMoth:** can you feel the glare i’m sending your way

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** iactually can and now i’m even more afraid

 

**NineNine:** why was i pulled into this

 

**Dat-Poet:** bc you and R are close and enj wanted help

 

**ArtDude** has left _“Help Me”_

 

**Enjolras:** I believe I have a date.

 

**Enjolras** has renamed _“Help Me”_ to _“How Do I Date??”_

 

**DoctorMoth:** does this mean i can leave

 

**NineNine:** if i can’t leave, neither can you

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** look, i know i shouldn’t have locked people in a closet, but my plan did work

 

**Enjolras:** I suppose it did. You still should never lock people in a closet.

 

**Dat-Poet:** no more running away to australia

 

**Enjolras:** Ask me after our date.

 

**NineNine:** when is said date

 

**Enjolras:** Friday at 6:30 pm.

 

**Enjolras:** We’re getting dinner and seeing a movie.

 

**DoctorMoth:** *clapping*

 

**Dat-Poet:** *standing ovation*

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** *happy sobbing & clapping*

 

**NineNine:** all of you are Nerds™

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** love u to eponine  

 

**Enjolras:** Whatever. How do you date?

 

**DoctorMoth:** s h r u g

 

**NineNine:** pay for everything because he is, and i quote again “a broke artist”

 

**NineNine:** for real tho, just be yourself

 

**Dat-Poet:** i’ll write a poem based on your love story enj

 

**Enjolras:** Unnecessary, but thank you.

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** have you ever made a frammar mistake enjolras

 

**Courf-HEY-rac:** *grammar

 

**Enjolras:** No.

 

**DoctorMoth:** all of u should be studying

 

**NineNine:** so should you ferre

 

**DoctorMoth:** got me there

 

**Enjolras:** I should, go study. Goodbye.

 

**Dat-Poet:** your gonna be texting R and we all know it

 

**Enjolras:** Shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> fucking finally enjolras got it together 
> 
>  
> 
> there will be one or two more parts of this series!  
> thank you for all of the comments and kudos!


End file.
